


Life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Life

Clint's life is full of disappointments,  
But also memorable moments.  
Disappointments are his family and the circus.  
His abusive father and mentors.  
His wayward brother who betrayed him.  
Memorable moments are in circus,  
And later life with SHIELD and Avengers.  
The first time they saved the world.  
Team bonding.  
Learning to shoot a bow.  
Fond memories of the people in the circus. Pranking newbies at SHIELD. All are his memorable moments.  
All in all,  
Clint is happy with his life.


End file.
